Sonic Boom's Lonely Hearts Club Band
by LadyEluney
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes que odian el Día de los Enamorados se juntan para olvidar sus problemas amorosos ¿Qué es lo que hacen para pasar el rato? [Especial atrasado por el Día de San Valentín]


_Austin & Ally no me pertece, es un producto de Disney, Kevin Kopelow y Heath Seifert. La canción a la que hace alusión el título pertenece a The Beatles. Tampoco me pertenece cualquier otra cosa que reconozcan y que no recuerde haber mencionado.  
_

**Aviso:** en la tercer parte se nombra un juego llamado Chancho va… –o simplemente Chancho–. Si lo conocen, lean tranquilos, y si no, dejo una nota para que lean al final y comprender el objetivo del juego.

Es un poco AU. Ya se darán cuenta por qué.

* * *

**T**erminó de envolver la endemoniada caja y con falsa simpatía se la entregó al enamorado cliente, quien le pagó.

Al ver que tenía unos momentos libres, apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío vidrio que protegía la madera de la barra y relajó su cuerpo, emitiendo un pesado suspiro, demostrando lo agotada que estaba.

No había nada peor para ella que los días comerciales.

Un movimiento en una de las banquetas hizo que se enderezara y volviera a su falsa simpatía.

―Ah. Eres tú ―sonrió, pero esta vez con sinceridad― ¿Qué tal tu día? ―preguntó a Ally mientras le pasaba una carta de menú.

―Bien. La tienda estuvo concurrida, pero no precisamente para comprar instrumentos o anotarse en alguna clase de música ―respondió con un pequeño quejido, sin mirarla. Dio un último vistazo a la carta y se la entregó a Trish―. Un cortado, muy cargado y con poca leche, por favor, y tres _croissants_, por favor.

―¿Para llevar? ―preguntó Trish. Ally negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Trish se preguntó sobre qué quería hablar su amiga, ya que siempre que bebía en la cafetería era porque había algo detrás. De lo contrario se llevaba el pedido a _Sonic Boom_, la tienda de instrumentos musicales que tenía el padre de la chica―. Me dijo Kira que terminó con Steve. Está furiosa porque ya le compró el regalo del Día de los Enamorados y ahora lo tiene de clavo. ―comentó, dándole la espalda para comenzar a preparar el pedido.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ―una vez que comenzaban con los chismes, no terminaban. Y tarde o temprano Ally Dawson diría lo que le molestaba.

―Al parecer él la engañaba con Iris, la hermana de Patrick. Me contó que los vio besándose en la fuente que está frente al edificio de Starr Records.

Ally se quedó pensando unos segundos.

―¡Vaya! Siempre pensé que esos dos eran buenos amigos. Nunca me los imaginé juntos ―comentó Ally apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo en forma pensativa―. De todas maneras es un idiota. Es obvio que él quería que Kira lo viera con otra. No creo que haya sido casualidad que la besara justo frente al edificio en el que trabaja el padre de Kira y donde ¡oh, casualidad!, ella está casi todo el día ―frunció el ceño levemente―. Malditos sean los hombres.

―Hoy sí que estás enojada ―declaró Trish pasándole el pedido―. ¿Qué pasó para que estés un poco alterada?

Ally aspiró el aroma del café.

―Amo este lugar. El olor a café es embriagante ―dio una mordida a un croissant crujiente y calentito, haciendo que el queso que llevaba dentro comenzara a moverse hacia afuera―. Y que bien me conoces ―sonrió―. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.

―No te desvíes del tema ―acusó Trish con mirada seria. Una chica castaña y alta entró a la cafetería y se dirigió a la barra―. Atiendo a la chica y hablamos.

Apenas vio la sonrisa de la joven supo rápidamente que iba a pedir. En esos días todo el mundo estaba igual.

Todos juntos, todos enamorados, todos en pareja. Menos, claro está, ella.  
Y odiaba a todo el mundo por restregarle su felicidad en la solitaria cara cada vez que una pareja entraba, se sentaban juntos y se decían cursilerías frente a ella, casi metiéndose mano bajo la mesa. Nadia parecía comprender que la mesa **no** los hacía invisibles.

Y como predijo, la chica alta y castaña de sonrisa enamorada le pidió «una bonita caja de bombones para su hermoso John.» Faltaban sólo tres días para el catorce de febrero y desde hacía cinco que no tenía descanso de envolver cajas con formas de corazón, flores o mariposas llenas de bombones que ella se quería comer.

¿Cómo es que la gente se volvía tan estúpida en esos días?

Maldito sea el día en que entró a trabajar en ese lugar que se hacía llamar _Coffeyland_.

Aunque no era un mal trabajo. Su jefe era un simpático hombre y no la obligaban a usar un uniforme; con sólo un pantalón, una remera cualquiera y un calzado que no sea de color chillón mantenía contento al jefe.  
Le entregó la caja envuelta a la enamorada joven.  
Volvió con Ally.  
―Esta semana ha sido insoportable. Todos los días han venido personas buscando cosas para el Día de los Enamorados ―Trish emitió un suspiro―. Acaso no ven que estoy sola y sin amor ―agregó con tono dramático.

―A mi me sucede algo similar, aunque no es nada parecido a esto. Todos estos días la tienda ha estado llena de chicas desesperadas por ver a Austin ―suspiró―. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que saber que el cantante Austin Moon pasa casi todo el día en Sonic Boom? Algunas descaradas y sinvergüenzas me dieron unas cartas para que se las dé a Austin.

Todas las adolescentes estaban enamoradas de Austin, excepto Trish y otras chicas que se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. No era feo, el chico era alto, con buen cuerpo, bailarín, cantante, rubio y ojos chispeantes. Pero no era el tipo de Trish.

―Pobres ilusas ―exclamó Trish. Obviamente, Austin tenía su motivo para pasar mucho tiempo en Sonic Boom. Ese motivo era una joven castaña, de ojos chocolate, que medía poco más de metro y medio y llevaba por nombre Ally Dawson.

Y Ally le correspondía el sentimiento, aunque él no lo supiera. Obviamente, Ally estaba celosa de que Austin tuviera tantas propuestas para San Valentín.

Aunque toda _la banda_ se quedaba mucho tiempo en Sonic Boom, Austin era el que se quedaba más tiempo, aprovechando cada momento a solas que tenían.

La situación era tan cómica como patética. Ambos se gustaban entre ellos y todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto ellos mismos.

―Odio el Día de los Enamorados ―dijo Ally en un suspiro luego de comer el último bocado de croissant.

―Yo también―secundó Trish.

―Igual yo ―habló una voz de mujer. Ambas chicas se giraron para ver quién era la osada criatura que se entrometía en su conversación.

―Hey, Kira ―saludó Trish.

―¿Cómo estás? ―le preguntó Ally.

Kira era una joven de piel levemente oscura, ojos y cabellos achocolatados y un cuerpo muy curvilíneo y, no menos importante, hija del dueño de Starr Records, la discográfica que contrató a Austin. A pesar de tener una gran cantidad de dinero, era una chica muy sencilla y humilde.

―Mal, en realidad ―bufó―. Encontré a Steve besándose con Iris, la hermana de Patrick, en la fuente frente al edificio de Starr Records.

―Me enteré. Trish me lo contó ―señaló Ally.

Kira Starr miró de mala forma a Trish.

―No me mires así. Nunca dijiste que era un secreto ―se defendió.

―Al menos la próxima vez deja que yo se lo cuente a los demás ―reprochó Kira.

―Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Iris es la chica que…? ―comenzó a preguntar Ally.

―Sí, es ella. ―respondió Trish.

―¿Saben? Ya que no tengo planes para el viernes, me pasaré el día lanzándole dardos a una fotografía de Steven.

―Y yo como no tengo planes, me pasaré el día golpeando a toda aquella pareja que exprese su asqueroso amor frente a mí.

―¿Y por qué no hacemos una noche de chicas? ―preguntó Ally―. Digo, ahora que estamos todas solteras nuevamente.

―¿Y si en lugar de hacer una noche de chicas, hacemos un anti-San Valentín? ―sugirió Trish.

―¿Cómo sería eso? ―cuestionó Kira.

―Atropellar parejas felices, tirarle dardos en la cara al verdadero Steve, y celebrar la amistad.

―¡Lo apoyo! ―gritó Kira dando un golpe a la barra, llamando la atención de varios clientes.

―Yo no. No dejaré que atropelles a nadie ―habló señalando a Trish―, y no permitiré que le pinches la cara a una persona―ahora hablaba con Kira―. Propongo que no reunamos en la tienda el viernes antes de que cierre. Ustedes quedarán adentro y hacemos un anti-día de los enamorados allí.

―Me parece bien ―respondió Kira―. Pero llevaré los dardos de todas maneras.

―Está bien ―dijo Trish de mala gana―. Pero que conste que prefiero atropellar, o en su defecto, hacer algo a alguna pareja feliz ―agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Entonces las espero el viernes a las ocho de la noche.

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, cada chica volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

**R**espiró profundo y miró la puerta de Sonic Boom desde la banca donde se encontraba sentado. Palpó con sus dedos la cajita violeta que tenía en su bolsillo. La ya conocida ansiedad volvió a él.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía ir allí y hablarle como lo hizo durante tantos años? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Observó que la chica por la que él estaba así no estaba en su puesto habitual en la tienda de instrumentos, sino que en su lugar estaba Elliot.

Sintió que unos repentinos celos lo invadían. Sabía que Ally y Elliot era sólo amigos, pero era una sensación que no podía controlar.

Se calmó pensando en que, en el hipotético caso de que ellos salieran, no tendría nada que decir en contra de Elliot. Era un buen chico, después de todo. Educado, y según algunas, lindo, de cabello castaño y mirada segura y tierna. Él no podría argumentar nada en contra de esa hipotética relación.

Allí donde se encontraba podía observar todo lo que sucedía en Sonic Boom sin que las personas que estaban adentro lo supieran, pues estaba oculto detrás de las personas que caminaban por el centro comercial y una fuente de agua, de manera que no quedaba como un acosador, al menos a primera vista.

Rozó con los dedos la cajita del presente para Ally y Austin se lleno de ansiedad nuevamente.

Esa ansiedad había aparecido cuando decidió comprar la cajita violeta que en algún lugar tenía escrito el nombre de Ally en una elegante caligrafía, y que en su interior contenía una fina pero delicada esclava de plata con una _A_ como decoración, que consiguió a muy buen precio en una tienda de baratijas. Sabía que a Ally le gustaría, ya que ella siempre llevaba puesta pulseras en sus muñecas. Sólo esperaba que lo aceptara como regalo del día de los enamorados.

Austin no sabía exactamente desde que momento la chica le comenzó a gustar, pero que había sido un sentimiento progresivo estaba seguro.

Es decir, la conocía de toda vida, desde que eran unos niños, y siempre la había querido como a una hermana, pero desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos en las canciones para su ahora emergente carrera musical, se habían acercado a un nivel más íntimo y sentimental que antes. Al menos de parte de Austin.

Cuando se conocieron, Ally vivía en una casa en los suburbios de Miami y Austin se mudó justo en la casa frente a ella, cuando ambos tenían cuatro años. Nunca hablaron y jamás jugaron, solo se conocían las caras, que veían por pequeños instantes cuando observaban al otro por la ventana o cruzaban miradas en la calle.

Durante ese período, Ally había comenzado a tener miedo escénico por algún trauma que Austin todavía desconocía, y que ni Ally ni Trish, la más vieja amiga de la chica, omitían comentarle.

Luego, en el primer año de la escuela primaria coincidieron en escuelas y aulas, y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta formar una tierna amistad que perduraba hasta el día de hoy.

Pasaban las tardes jugando, dibujando y pintando, mientras Ally lo reprendía por romper las reglas, pintar fuera de las líneas o colocarle el cabello verde a las personas.

Y así, Austin y Ally comenzaron lo que hoy era _la banda_ –aunque en ese momento no se llamaban de esa manera a sí mismos–; luego se unieron Dez, el mejor amigo de Austin; y Trish, la mejor amiga de Ally; Dallas, Ethan, Kira, Elliot, Kimmy y Brooke. Eran un grupo de inmaduros jóvenes que sólo se divertían y llevaban desastre y diversión a donde iban.

El nombre, surgió de la nada, una noche en la que habían salido a tomar un helado en _Scoop, There It Is_, y la madre de Dallas lo llamó totalmente preocupada, preguntándole –o gritándole, mejor dicho– en donde estaba y con quién. Él, de esa manera tranquila y despreocupada que solía tener, le contestó

―Estoy en la heladería con la banda.

Y de esa forma comenzaron a llamarse así.

Austin siempre vio a Ally como a una chica muy cerrada y tímida y, desde que él la conocía, tenía un miedo escénico que hasta el momento no pudo superar. Y era tan introvertida que Austin no supo hasta unos años tres años atrás que ella poseía una hermosa voz y componía canciones originales realmente fantásticas.

Fue una tarde, cuando la tienda estaba vacía, que descubrió lo que la chica ocultaba. Él fue hacia esa misteriosa habitación que estaba en el piso superior de la tienda, cuando por casualidad, Austin visitó a Ally y la escuchó cantar con una voz angélica, tocando las teclas del piano con sabiduría, y corrigiendo las letras de un cuaderno que siempre llevaba con ella.

Se detuvo en la puerta a mirarla y se dio cuenta que compartían la misma pasión por la música.  
En ese mismo instante le pidió ayuda para la carrera musical de Austin, pero ella, con vergüenza, se negó.  
No porque no quisiera ayudarlo, sino porque se sentía intimidada cantando frente a otra persona.

A pesar de que Austin comprendía su problema, siguió insistiendo, hasta que Ally cambió de opinión, más por insistencia de Austin que por propia voluntad. El que Austin le haya mostrado las horribles canciones que él había escrito ayudaron un poco.

Eso no importó, porque poco a poco, Austin fue conociendo detalles de la vida de Ally que hasta ese momento desconocía.

Austin se sentía afortunado. La sala de ensayo era el acceso a lo más profundo del alma de Ally, y ella había decidido compartirlo con él.

En ese pequeño cuarto lleno de colores, femenino, con el piano en el centro y estanterías llenas de libros de amplio lomo, comprendió que su vida sería muy distinta sin Ally.

En esa habitación se respiraba Ally por todas partes. Descubrió que Ally prefería las sandalias bajas o pantuflas que los tacones; le gustaba prender incienso de vez en cuando; o que aún no se había quitado el hábito de morderse el cabello cuando se ponía nerviosa. Ally le enseñó que la lectura puede ser interesante y divertida; vio a la chica sin una gota de maquillaje a las 3 a.m. y aún así seguía pareciéndole hermosa, con ojeras y todo; descubrió que no era tan fuerte sentimentalmente como lo demostraba y que el divorcio de sus padres le afectaba más de lo que aparentaba; y que a pesar de que le gustasen las matemáticas, le hacían doler la cabeza como a cualquiera; descubrió que su mayor amor platónico era George Clooney por sobre Bruno Mars. También supo que tenía el hábito de dormir mirado hacia la pared más cercana; y que lloraba cada vez que miraba _Marley & Me_ o _The Green Mile_.

Su amor fraternal hacia la chica fue evolucionando hacia un amor más profundo a medida que pasaban más tiempo solos, componiendo y escribiendo. Era hermosa la manera en que brillaban sus ojos cuando veian una canción terminada.

Sin ella no tendría un disco doble platino publica y otro más produciéndose. Gracias a su sociedad habían logrado un éxito en ventas y critica, y sin ella no hubiera logrado tanto en tan poco.

Sonrió y agradeció tener a esa chica en su vida. Miró adentro de la tienda esperando encontrar a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, pero una voz que lo hizo sonrojar y sentirse descubierto, lo hizo girar.

―¡Hola, Austin! ―saludó Ally―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Na-nada. Sólo paseaba ―contestó nervioso. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y tocó la cajita.

Respiró profundo y trató de calmarse.

Todas las mañanas desde que había comprado la esclava iba y se sentaba en el mismo lugar, a observar a Ally mientras se preparaba mentalmente para pedirle salir, pero todos los días se acobardaba y no se acercaba a la tienda. Hacía días que no estaba allí y debían de estar sospechando. Pero desde que había descubierto esos sentimientos tan fuertes por Ally, no podía ser el chico extrovertido que siempre era.

―¿Quieres venir a la tienda un rato? ―preguntó la chica―. Acabo de venir de Coffeyland y dejé a Elliot mucho tiempo solo.

Austin negó con la cabeza.

―No, es-estoy bien ―respondió―. Oye, Ally, ¿tien-nes planes para el viernes? ―preguntó nervioso.

―De hecho sí ―respondió Ally con una sonrisa en su rostro. El corazón de Austin se estrujó y se rompió. Ella tenía una cita y no era con él―. Kira y Trish quieren hacer un dían de los anti-enamorados.

―¿Y qué es eso? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Nada raro. Kira le tirará dardos a la cara de Steven y Trish quiere atropellar a varias personas. Debo evitar eso.

―¿Algo así como una noche de chicas?

―Aunque no lo parezca, la idea es festejar la soltería ―los colores en la cara de Austin volvieron a subir. No era el momento para invitarla a salir.

Austin tomó la cajita de regalo entre sus manos, y miró el suelo, totalmente avergonzado.

―Oye, Ally, yo quería… ―se detuvo. Las palabras no salían de su garganta y sentía arder las mejillas como nunca. Ni siquiera arriba de un escenario con millones de personas frente a él llegó a sentir los nervios y timidez que ahora eclipsaban su ser extrovertido.

―¿Austin, te sientes bien? Estás muy rojo ―se acercó para comprobar si tenía fiebre y él, como acto reflejo, retrocedió un paso. Se puso más rojo, si eso era posible, al sentir la cercanía de Ally.

―Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Debo irme―dijo tan rápido que no se entendió lo que dijo y salió corriendo.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la casa de Dez, su mejor amigo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, golpeó eufóricamente y tocó el timbre como si de ellos dependiera la cura del cáncer.

Dez, un chico alto y delgado, de piel clara y cabello rojizo como las pecas de su cara, le abrió la puerta.

―Austín, ¿Qué hay, amigo? ―preguntó.

―Volví a escapar.

Dez lanzó una pequeña risita.

―Te tiene muy enganchado, ¿cierto? ―preguntó mientras guiaba a Austin hacia el sótano, la guarida de los chicos de la banda.

―Me pone muy nervioso.

―¿Sabes lo que necesitas? ―dijo luego de sentarse en el sofá frente al televisor―. Un abrazo ―dijo extendiendo sus brazos para luego abrazarse a sí mismo.

―No voy a abrazarte sólo porque pienses que lo necesito.

―No, a mí no ―el timbre sonó y Dez, con un quejido, fue a atender―. Ya vuelvo.

Bajó las escaleras con Elliot a su lado.

El recién llagado tiró las llaves de la moto sobre un mueble que estaba lleno de cajas de videojuegos, películas y CDs.

―¿Qué hay, Elliot?

Por su cara supuso que nada bueno.

―En realidad, bastante enojado. Necesito despejarme ―fue hacia la estantería y se puso a ver las distintas cajas de videojuegos.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Dez―. Es muy raro que tú estés molesto.

Elliot se dejó caer con fuerza en el sofá y dio un largo y pesado suspiro. Dez y Austin se sentaron uno a cada lado y se inclinaron hacia el chico, esperando ansiosamente a que hable. Elliot los miró como si fueran chicos de otros planetas.

―¿Acaso somos mujeres para hablar lo que nos pasa?

―No, pero tú siempre insistes en esto de hablar de los sentimientos y todas esas sandeces. Es tu turno ahora ―replicó Austin.

Elliot se hundió en el sillón, acto que llevó a los otros dos a mirarlo con más fijación.

―¿Recuerdan a Iris, la chica con la que salía?

―Claro que la recuerdo. Tiene dos muy buenas razones para recordarla ―dijo Austin con una sonrisa pícara mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

―¡Y qué razones! ―exclamó Dez, fingiendo con sus manos unos senos grandes.

Elliot los miró se manera despectiva y enojada.

―Está bien, cerraremos la boca.

―La vi besándose con el mejor amigo de su hermano en la fuente frente a Starr Records. Ella me había citado allí para hablar, pero al parecer estaba hablando muy de cerca con otro.

―¿No era ese chico Steve, el novio de Kira? ―preguntó Dez.

―¡Claro! Con razón su cara me parecía conocida ―exclamó Elliot dándose una palmada en la cara, reprendiéndose a sí mismo―. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

―Me lo contó Trish.

―Mis planes para el viernes se fueron al caño ―se lamentó Elliot.

―Yo no puedo tener una cita en San Valentín con quien quiero. ―se quejó Austin.

―¡Paren de quejarse! ―exclamó Dez―. Estoy soltero y no es el fin del mundo. Si tanto quieren pasar con alguien el Día de San Valentín, pasémoslo juntos, como amigos.

―No es mala idea ―dijo Elliot.

―Las chicas hacen algo similar; quizás podemos pasarlo juntos ―propuso Austin.

Elliot y Dez asintieron con la cabeza lentamente, como si estuvieran pensando la respuesta.

―Sólo queda averiguar en donde se juntan y a qué hora ―dijo el siempre prudente Elliot.

―¿De quien decías que necesito un abrazo? ―preguntó Austin a Dez luego de unos segundos.

―¡Ah, sí! ―dijo Dez parándose erguido y apuntando al techo con el dedo índice. Fue hacia una caja en una esquina y tomó algo―. De ella ―y extendió entre sus manos a una cachorrita de pelaje negro con manchas marrones en el estómago y alrededor de los ojos y el hocico; tenía ojos muy redondos y negros y llevaba un collar color rosa que resaltaba con el color de su pelo―. Les presento a Pixie.

―Parece un peluche ―dijo Austin con una sonrisa, dejando florecer nuevamente su pasión por los muñecos de felpa.

―Es tan bonita ―comentó Elliot acariciando el hocico de la perrita.

―¿Cuál prefieren? ―Dez mostró dos cajas de videojuegos mientras Austin y Elliot estaban mimando a Pixie― ¿_Zaliens contra Fviovs_ o _Zaliens: sobrevive si puedes_?

* * *

**·Leer** las notas al final para comprender el juego**·**

·

**A** pesar de todos los intentos, Ally no pudo averiguar, exactamente, cómo había llegado la banda hasta allí. No era que le molestara, pero en un principio eso iba a ser una reunión de tres, es decir, Trish, Kira y Ally.

Por los escuetos comentarios que recibía de las preguntas que formulaba, pudo averiguar que Austin comentó de la reunión a alguien, ese alguien le dijo a otro alguien, y así sucesivamente hasta que todos se enteraron.

Al parecer, todos tenían un motivo. Elliot acabó lo ni siquiera empezó con una chica, Dez quería festejar la soltería, Austin tenía un problema de amor no correspondido –o eso entendió–, Brooke estaba histérica porque su chico no se presentó en la cita, Dallas canceló su cita porque se enteró que sus amigos se iban a juntar, Kimmy dijo que sus planes de San Valentín se habían arruinado por _la visita mensual_ –o menstrual, da igual–, y los demás fueron porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer un viernes a la noche.

Al menos habían llevado comida y bebida en cantidad suficiente, o por el contrario, dinero para comprar algo.

Horas atrás, Ally se había asegurado de que llegaran todos para luego aparentar cerrar la tienda cuando todos los clientes se fueron. Apenas las puertas metálicas se cerraron, los chicos comenzaron a mover todo lo que se interponía en el medio y abrir espacio en el local, asegurándose de colocar las cosas con cuidado y en un lugar que no se rompieran o chocaran en alguna posible –y más que segura– travesura.

Sobre el mostrador habían preparado la comida chatarra y la bebida.

En ese momento se encontraban todos sentados en ronda en el piso jugando al _chancho va_.

―¡Chancho! ―gritó Dallas al mismo tiempo que se impulsaba hacia adelante y ponía las manos en el centro de la ronda.

Los demás reaccionaron al instante y comenzaron a poner sus propias manos sobre la de Dallas. Cada golpe sonaba seco y fuerte. Algunos terminaron con las manos coloradas por golpear con mucha fuerza al hacerlo rápido, y otros lastimados por los anillos y pulseras de los demás. La última en colocar su mano fue Trish.

―¡Que mal! ―se quejó.

Como ganador, Dallas pronuncio la pregunta.

―¿Verdad, consecuencia o promesa? ―originalmente, la pregunta llevaba la opción _beso_ entre consecuencia y promesa, pero al ser una reunión anti-romance, decidieron omitir esa parte.

―Consecuencia ―respondió con decisión.

Dallas se puso en posición pensativa.

―Mm... Te reto a quitarle el arma a William Michael Knudsen. ―Trish abrió grande los ojos ante el reto.

―Lo acepto ―dijo un poco dudosa.

―Igual, no tenias otra opción ―comentó Dez. Cuando se pronunciaba un reto o una pregunta, no se podía rechazar o cambiar de decisión.

Sigilosamente, todos salieron de la tienda hacia la penumbra nocturna del Centro Comercial de Miami y buscaron al hombre encargado de la seguridad en esa noche.

El plan era distraer al hombre mientras Trish le quitaba el arma.

A lo lejos, Kimmy lo vio y dio aviso a sus amigos.

―Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó William. El hombre tenía poco más de treinta años de edad, tenía la piel color chocolate, medía cerca de dos metros de altura y casi un metro de ancho de hombros. Sus brazos eran como troncos de árboles, con músculos trabajados, donde se notaban las venas. Sus piernas eran tan gruesas y trabajadas como sus brazos. Su cabeza estaba rapada y su nariz era ancha y plana, y tenía labios prominentes. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto que imprimía terror, sus ojos brillaban con ternura y bondad, y con gestos tan hermosos que poco a poco, William logró ganarse el cariño de Ally Dawson y sus amigos ―¿Otra vez haciendo de las suyas? ―preguntó con picardía. No era la primera vez que los captaba en algo, pero como nunca cometieron un delito, nunca les hizo nada, y hasta en algunas ocasiones se les unía. Desde un principio sólo les pidió que no se metieran en locales a donde no trabajaban y no rompieran nada. En caso contrario deberían pagar los daños causados.

Hasta ese momento no había ocurrido nada malo, así que la confianza seguía intacta. Al menos casi nada malo, sólo unas pequeñas cosas que Knudsen desconocía y jamás debería saber.

―¿Qué hay? ―preguntó Dez mientras los demás saludaban a Knudsen con la mano.

―Algo así ―dijo Austin respondiendo a la pregunta del oficial. Por atrás de William Michael estaba Trish, quien, con mucho cuidado, trataba de quitarle la pistola. Pero cuando sus dedos casi rozan el arma...

En un movimiento ágil, Knudsen estiró su gran mano hacia atrás, tomando el antebrazo de Trish y la jaló hacia adelante.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―dijo William Knudsen en tono autoritario.

―Lo siento, Billy ―dijo trish un poco asustada. La mano del hombre era tan grande que podía abarcar casi todo el antebrazo de Trish―. Es parte de un juego.

―Sí, Mike ―Ally habló y defendió a su amiga―. Jugamos verdad o reto.

―¿Verdad o reto? ―dijo en un tono entre pensativo y melancólico―. ¡Me uno! Pero sólo por una ronda.

―Por mí está bien ―dijo Kira. Los demás asintieron.

―¿Verdad, consecuencia, beso o promesa? ―preguntó Brooke al hombre.

―¿Acaso el beso no estaba cancelado por hoy?- ―preguntó Dallas.

―Sí ―explicó Kira―, pero él está aquí por trabajo y no porque odie el día de los enamorados.

―¿Ustedes odian el día de los enamorados? ―preguntó William sorprendido.

―Algo así ―dijo Ethan.

―Sí, lo que sea. Ahora elige una opción, Billy ―dijo Dallas.

―Beso.

―Debes besar a Tom, el perro de la señora Dimbble.

―¿El que tiene sarna? ―preguntó Knudsen.

―No es sarna ―dijo Kimmy con fastidio―. El malnacido del dueño anterior lo quemó con agua hirviendo ―explicó enojada con el antiguo dueño del inocente perro―. Por eso el cabello no le crece por partes.

―Da igual, ¿qué clase de beso es ese?

―No te quejes ―dijo Ethan―. A mí una vez me hicieron besar a la señora McTyler. Por un momento casi me quedo sin descendencia.

Knudsen puso cara de asco e impresión. Ruth McTyler era una anciana con tantas arrugas como la nuez, y tantos años como la cantidad de arrugas en su rostro; pero eso no impedía que fuera ruda. Se comentaba que muchos años atrás –realmente muchos–, en un momento romántico con su esposo, le mordió tan fuerte la oreja que el hombre la tuvo inflamada por varios días y luego le quedó una cicatriz; y que desde ese entonces comenzaron a llamarla señora McTyson*, pero, obviamente no frente a ella.

―Está bien. Mañana cuando la señora Dimbble llegue, le daré un beso de bienvenida a su perro ―se colocó en pose pensativa―. Prefiero darle un beso a ese perro que a Valerya Dimbble ―un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del guardia. Luego miró a Ethan―. Aunque es mejor que darle un beso a McTyson.

Con pena, Ethan asintió.

―Es McTyler, Bill ―lo reprendió Ally―, no McTyson.

―Sea como sea el apellido, esa mujer da miedo.

―Mike, es tu turno.

William se dirigió hacia un bote de basura y encontró, luego de revisar en varios botes, una botella plástica.

Hizo que todos se pusieran en ronda y giró la botella.

―El azar y la sagrada botella del destino han decidido que tú, Dez, debes responder a la pregunta ―dijo como si de un decreto de un rey se tratase―. ¿Verdad, consecuencia, beso o promesa?

―Verdad.

―¿Es verdad que ese es tu color natural de cabello?

Dez frunció los labios.

―No, es tintura.

Todos se sorprendieron. Se veía tan natural que jamás habrían imaginado que ese no era su color.

―¡Wow! Creo que nada tiene sentido ahora.

―Creo que es momento de volver a la tienda ―dijo Ally, devastada. Nadie, nunca, jamás, habría pensado que el color de cabello de Dez no era natural.

Ya en la tienda, todos comieron unos bocadillos y bebieron algunas cosas. Los que fumaban prendieron un par de cigarrillos para compartir entre ellos mismos.

―¡Twister! ―gritó Dez bajando rápidamente la escalera mientras sostenía la caja del famoso juego sobre su cabeza.

Armaron dos grupos y comenzaron una pequeña competencia.

Ally y Dallas contra Elliot y Austin.

―Mano izquierda azul.

Ally trató de extender su mano izquierda hacia adelante, tratando de no tocar el suelo con las rodillas, los codos, o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo que sean manos o pies. No se hallaba en una posición muy cómoda y, observando a sus compañeros de juego, parecían estar en la misma situación. Los que no jugaban, los miraban y se reían ante las expresiones y los intentos fallidos por seguir en juego.

Por debajo de su rodilla estaba el brazo de Elliot; Austin estaba sobre ella, atravesando su cuerpo sobre el abdomen de Ally. Sentía el trasero de Dallas detrás de su cabeza. Eran, literalmente, un enredo.

Con la punta de su dedo mayor, llegó a tocar el círculo color azul. Austin no aguantó más.

Estaba agotada, las piernas y los brazos le temblaban de tanto soportar su peso.

―Hay demasiada testosterona a mi alrededor ―intentó bromear Ally.

―Pie izquierdo verde.

Todos reaccionaron ante la orden. Ally emitió un jadeo de cansancio y trató de pasar su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha para llegar al círculo verde. De repente sintió el piso duro en su espalda, un golpe en su cabeza y un peso sobre la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Todos rieron; Austin había caído duramente sobre ella, causando que ambos perdieran. Lo más incómodo era que habían quedado casi cara a cara, pero el rebote logró que la cabeza de Austin quedara sobre los pechos de Ally. La cara de Ally enrojeció de repente.

―Lo siento ―dijo Austin en un susurro luego de ayudarla a levantarse. No la miraba a la cara y tenía el rostro rojo―. No quise que perdieras.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo Ally mientras se alisaba la ropa―. De todas maneras estaba exhausta ―se masajeó la pierna que le temblaba de dolor. Aunque no era más que una excusa para no mirarlo a la cara.

No siempre se caía sobre ti el chico que te gustaba desde que tenías memoria.

Sí, a Ally Dawson siempre le había gustado ese chico rubio. Desde que se mudó a la casa frente a ella cuando eran niños, le pareció un niño muy bonito desde que lo vio por primera vez; siempre lo miraba a través de la ventana, él, siempre risueño y juguetón, y ella no se atrevía a acercársele por su timidez.

Coincidieron en el primer año de la escuela primaria y él, se acercó con un simple:

―Hola, ¿tú eres la niña que vive frente a mi casa? ―le preguntó Austin con una sonrisa.

―Sí ―la timidez no le permitió a Ally responder más que eso.

―¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? No conozco a nadie más que tú ―y con esa caradurez y actitud desfachatada se ganó, poco a poco, su corazón. Fue su primer mejor amigo varón y la segunda persona con la que había llegado a una relación de amistad después de Trish.

Ally, siempre tímida e introvertida, jamás le contó que el motivo de su pánico escénico era porque en el jardín de infantes, en el papel principal de una obra de teatro, su vestido se había rasgado y con los minutos la dejó semidesnuda frente a casi toda la escuela, quienes se rieron de ella. Cuando era niña no se lo contó porque tenía miedo de que dejara de ser su amigo, y ahora, ya más grande, no se lo contó porque no le encontraba sentido y no quería rememorar lo que fue uno de los peores días de su vida.

Austin insistía en quitarle el pánico escénico, algo que ella aún no aceptaba. Al menos ahora podía cantar frente a Austin, un gran progreso considerando que antes sólo cantaba frente al espejo y, en muy raras ocasiones, frente a Trish.

Desde que Austin le había insistido en componer las canciones para él, su relación se profundizó y los sentimientos de amor de Ally hacia Austin se volvieron tan grandes como el enorme cuerpo de William Michael Knudsen.

Le encantaba componer con él, enseñarle cosas, escribir juntos y reír con sus palabras que no rimaban o no tenían ningún sentido; pararse en la punta de los pies para poder abrazarlo y sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón al tenerlo cerca cuando él intentaba enseñarle a bailar –algo bastante inútil, por cierto–. Sentía la necesidad de decirle que lo quería como algo más que amigo, pero no se animaba por miedo a arruinar la hermosa amistad que habían cultivado. Prefería quedarse mil veces en la temida _friendzone_ a perderlo.

Algo que realmente le gustaba de Austin era la forma en que se le iluminaban los ojos de felicidad cuando estaba en un escenario, componían una nueva canción o tocaba la guitarra. En ocasiones, cuando no estaban haciendo nada, él sólo se tiraba en el sillón con la guitarra en la falta y tocaba acordes al azar, pero a la vez parecía tan concentrado haciéndolo que Ally no quería molestarlo. Se pasaban las tardes enteras así, él recostado y ella sentada frente a él, con su cuaderno en la mano, componiendo una nueva letra para una canción o escribiendo lo lindo y adorable que era Austin y lo hermoso que se veía cuando estaba relajado. Podían pasar las horas así, sin decirse nada, y no aburrirse, porque la sola presencia del otro era más que suficiente.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y las mariposas en el estómago cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones y brillantes de alegría de Austin.

Dallas apoyó el codo sobre el piso declarando ganador a Elliot y los gritos y risas de los demás se hicieron oír.

―¿Verdad, consecuencia o promesa? ―preguntó Kira. Habían acordado que el equipo perdedor debía responder a la pregunta. Como Dallas había perdido, hizo que el equipo de Ally perdiera.

―Promesa ―al menos con eso podía prometer algo de lo que luego se olvidaría y no se arriesgaba a algo tan comprometido como decir la verdad de que le gustaba Austin o una consecuencia que sea muy difícil de cumplir.

―Debes prometer ―dijo Trish imponiéndose ante Kira― que harás una reunión como ésta cada dos semanas: sin parejas ni compromisos, sólo amigos reunidos aquí, en Sonic Boom.

Ally se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que la iban a comprometer tanto con algo que involucraba romper tantas reglas como quedarse de noche en una tienda en el centro comercial, sin padres supervisando y con un grupo de adolescentes que tendían a romper cualquier cosa que tuvieran enfrente.

―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó― ¡No! Eso sería muy comprometedor.

―¡Vamos, Ally! ―rogó Kimmy, alguien que estaba en su equipo y supuestamente debía apoyarla ―. Ya lo hemos hecho varias veces y nunca pasó nada malo.

Era un poco irónico que Kimmy dijera eso cuando ella fue quien rompió una mesa en Mini's.

―Realmente me gusta la idea ―comentó Brooke.

A Ally tampoco le disgustaba, el problema se encontraba en que no se oponía a hacerlo una vez cada dos o tres meses, como venían haciendo. Pero hablar de varias veces al mes era otro cantar.

―No, chicos, es que no entienden. Yo... ―nadie la escuchaba. Todos hablaban de lo bueno que sería hacer eso más seguido.

―Sería algo como _sacarse el anillo carcelero y vivir una noche de solteros_. ―expresó Dallas.

―Dallas, cariño ―Kira le habló con ternura, como si estuviera dándole una explicación a un niño―, creo que no tendrás anillo carcelero si esta noche dejaste plantada a tu novia.

Ally trataba de llamar la atención al grupo para decir que no pensaba hacer reuniones en Sonic Boom, pero todos estaban en su propio mundo.

Ally Dawson dio un suspiro y se resignó. Ahora no iba a poder cambiar la opinión de sus amigos.

―Austin ―lo llamó Brooke―, como tú hiciste perder a Ally, también te toca.

Ally pensó que eso era justo. Si Austin no se hubiese caído sobre ella, no se habría comprometido a hacer una reunión cada dos semanas.

―¡Sí! ―secundaron los integrantes del equipo de Ally. Los demás se opusieron, pero terminaron accediendo.

Se pusieron en ronda, con Austin al centro. Ally lo sintió tragar pesado.

―¿Verdad consecuencia o promesa? ―preguntó Brooke.

―Verdad ―dijo un poco disgustado.

―Dez ―llamó Kimmy―, dile a Austin la verdad ―dijo Kimmy con su voz mandona, la misma que usaba como capitana de las porristas.

―¿Y por qué yo? ―preguntó alarmado.

―Porque eres su mejor amigo ¡Duh! ―exclamó Kimmy, como si el hecho fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Dez se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Austin, como si le diera apoyo en una difícil situación.

―La verdad, amigo, es que no bailas tan bien.

―¿¡Que!? ―gritó Kimmy― Eso no, idiota ―luego miró a Austin―. No te preocupes, bailas muy bien.

―¡La otra verdad! ―exclamó Trish―. La que todos sabemos ―dijo con exasperación.

Ally se sorprendió. El hecho de que se fuera a revelar que a Austin le gustaban los peluches o que le temía a las sombrillas –cosas que sólo Austin y Ally sabían– parecía haber puesto muy nervioso a Austin.

En caso de ser esas las opciones, ¿cómo habían llegado a saberlas? Ella no se lo dijo a nadie en ningún momento.

Austin la miró y desvió la mirada al instante. Ally se sonrojó al recordar como la cabeza de Austin había caído sobre sus pechos.

―¡Oh, claro! ―Dez se puso serio nuevamente―. Austin, le...

―¡No! ―gritó Kimmy―. Es secreto.

―Teres muy demandante y mandona ―le dijo Dez―, por eso nadie te quiere.

Kimmy, ofendida, se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y los labios crispados.

Dez sonrió ante la victoria obtenida, luego se inclinó hacia Austin y le susurró algo al oído.

Austin se sonrosó y miró a Ally con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Austin. Dez asintió. De repente la sonrisa del chico se borró― ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro luego de lo de tu cabello? ―lo cuestionó.

―Pregúntale a cualquiera, a quien sea. Todos te dirán lo mismo.

Austin asintió lentamente y no cuestionó a nadie, por el contrario, invitó a seguir el juego.

Luego de una hora de ver personas enredadas y ver a Kira comer una dona de la basura, escuchar a Brooke decir que tenia ordenes de alejamiento de parte de varias celebridades, escuchar a Elliot confesar que de niño sus hermanas lo travestían, y ver a Dallas intentar resolver una ecuación de grado dos, había llegado la hora de que todos prepararan sus gargantas para desafinar en el karaoke.

A Ethan y Kimmy les tocó cantar Wannabe de las Spice Girls; a Dallas; Barbie Girl de Aqua, a Trish, Elliot y Dez, Everybody de Backstreet Boys; Austin, Ally, Ethan y Brooke estaban por cantar Twist and Shout de The Beatles, pero el problema era que Ally no quería cantar, no se animaba a cantar frente a sus amigos.

―Vamos, Ally ―insistió Austin acuclillado frente a la mencionada―, sólo imagínate que estamos tú y yo en la sala de ensayos.

―Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo. Me aterra, y no sabes cuánto.

―Creo que me hago una idea.

Si no se daba una idea teniendo a Ally agarrada a la mesa fija como si fuera la tabla en la que estaba Rose en Titanic y las escaleras –el lugar donde cantaban– eran el océano, todo eso mientras Trish y Brooke la halaban de las piernas para que se soltase, y aún así no lo lograba, era un idiota.

Ally jamás hubiera pensado que alguna vez estaría en esa situación tan bizarra que parecía sacada de una caricatura.

―Suéltenme. No puedo hacerlo ―dijo Ally a las chicas que tironeaban sus piernas. Rápidamente Trish la soltó y luego de unos segundos, Brooke le siguió. Ally respiró más relajada.

―Creo que tengo una idea ―habló Trish con su sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica. ―Austin, trae tu guitarra.

La idea de Trish era subir al techo de la casa de los Doffer, una pareja noruega que vivía en una casa con fácil acceso al techo. Muchos decían que era para que el amante de la mujer no tuviera problemas a la hora de _la visita_ o cuando al amante le llegase el momento de esconderse.

Y allí estaban ahora, silenciosamente parados sobre el techo de la casa de dos pisos de los Doffer, cada uno en una posición y Trish y Austin al frente, ella con un megáfono y Austin con la guitarra, Dez con una pandereta, Dallas con una armónica, mientras los demás poseían otros instrumentos que pudieran ser de fácil transporte.

―No sé cómo hacen para convencerme de hacer estas cosas ―dijo Ally preocupada por las reglas que iba a romper en esos momentos y recordando todas las que rompió a lo largo de la noche.

―Lo haces porque, muy en el fondo, quieres hacerlo. Punto ―le respondió Trish― ¿Están todos listos? ―preguntó a los jóvenes en un susurro. Todos asintieron, entonces Trish encendió el megáfono―. Austin, es tu turno.

Trish acercó el megáfono a la guitarra y unos acordes comenzaron a tocar. Todos sabían la canción porque el año anterior les había sido asignada para tocarla en la presentación escolar de fin de curso. Los distintos instrumentos comenzaron a sonar acompañando a la guitarra de Austin junto con las voces. Los que no tenían instrumentos, acompañaban con las palmas.

_[…]they're guaranteed to raise a smile  
so may I introduce to you  
the act you've known for all these years  
Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_

_We're Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_  
Todos los vecinos que estaban durmiendo salieron a gritarles unas cuantas palabras que ella no repetiría, mientras unas personas que paseaban por allí comenzaron a cantar con ellos.  
_We hope you will enjoy the show  
sit back and let the evening go  
It's wonderful to be here  
It's certainly a thrill  
you're such a lovely audience  
we'd like to take you home with us  
we'd love to take you home_

Ally rió. Obviamente, los vecinos no eran una buena audiencia. Y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba cantando con sus desafinados y gritones amigos, sobre el techo de una casa, sin permiso y con muchas personas mirándola. No sintió miedo, sino orgullo por sí misma.

Decidieron cortar por lo sano y salir de allí antes de que la policía llegara. Se escondieron en un callejón y esperaron a que el ambiente se calme para volver al centro comercial. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaban de amistad, habían permanecido tan quietos y silenciosos; lo único que se escuchaba en el callejón era el sonido de las cucarachas caminar por las cajas de cartón y unas risas nerviosas.

―Creo que ya se fueron ―susurró Elliot―. Iré a ver ―desapareció hacia la penumbra de la calle y volvió casi al instante avisándole que podían ir en silencio.

Al llegar al centro comercial se encontraron con el oficial Knudsen.

―Hey, chicos, me avisaron por radio que había un grupo de jóvenes escandalosos cantando en el techo de una casa frente al centro comercial ―los miró desaprobatoriamente―. No quiero que se repita ―frunció el ceño. Todos se asustaron, el hombre realmente daba miedo cuando quería.

―¿Y qué te dice que fuimos nosotros? ―preguntó Dez. Lo hizo de manera tan seria que Ally no descifró si era verdad o sólo estaba bromeando. Knudsen miró las manos de Dez― ¡Oh, por supuesto, los instrumentos! ―se dio vuelta y miró al grupo― La próxima vez debemos esconder la evidencia.

―Esta vez lo dejo pasar, pero la próxima vez no me temblará la mano para que reciban su castigo.

Asintieron temerosos y volvieron a Sonic Boom para comer unas cosas y quizás, seguir haciendo idioteces.

Para tranquilizarse, decidieron ver una película de comedia.

―¿No creen que Sonic Boom's Lonely Hearts Club Band sea un buen nombre para lo que pensamos hacer? ―lanzó Dallas en la mitad de la película. Todos rieron, pero luego de pensarlo unos minutos, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el nombre no estaba mal.

La fiesta había terminado cuando la película acabó y todos se fueron, dejando todo un desastre del que Ally debía encargarse. La podría ayudar Trish, quien se quedaba a dormir, pero para liberarse del trabajo se fue a la cama con la excusa de que al día siguiente tendría que trabajar.

Estaba juntando unos paquetes de papas fritas cuando la puerta se abrió.

―Lo siento, me olvidé mi chaqueta ―Austin fue hasta la silla donde se encontraba su chaqueta― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―le preguntó.

―No, no te preocupes. Puedo sola ―Todas las bolsas y vasos plásticos que había juntado se le cayeron de los brazos, haciendo un desastre mayor que el anterior. Suspiró cansada―. Ok, necesito ayuda.

Juntos, comenzaron a barrer, limpiar y todo aquello que involucrase volver a poner en orden la tienda para que parezca que _nada ni nadie se ha reunido aquí en la noche_.

Dejaron para lo último el trabajo de volver a poner los instrumentos en su lugar.

―Ya casi... ―habló Ally totalmente exhausta― terminamos ―suspiró intentando colgar una guitarra electroacústica, algo que sería sencillo si fuera más alta y no tuviera los brazos cansados por estar intentándolo durante diez minutos seguidos.

De un momento a otro la guitarra perdió peso y vio como unas manos la tomaban y la colgaban. Austin estaba detrás de ella y la presencia cercana del chico la hizo sonrojar.

―Gracias.

Por suerte terminaron. Ally estaba realmente cansada. Se encaminaron a la puerta. Austin estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo en seco.

―Ally, quisiera hablar contigo, por favor ―le pareció extraño, pues Austin rara vez pedía hablar, él simplemente lo hacía; y si no era así, entonces era algo importante.

―Claro ―Ally se apoyó delicadamente en el marco de la puerta, esperando que el chico hable.

Austin estaba totalmente rojo y miraba a todas partes, como buscando las palabras para decir.

―Tú… ―se interrumpió a sí mismo. Luego de unos segundos retomó la palabra―. Lo que Dez me dijo fue algo realmente importante para mí, y es algo que tiene que ver con esto ―Austin habló nervioso mientras señalaba a Ally y a él mismo.

Ally no entendía nada, y así se lo hizo saber a Austin mediante una expresión en su rostro.

―No entiendo de qué hablas.

―Tú… a mí… me… ―de repente se acercó, puso una mano en la nuca de ella y a otra en la cintura y la besó. Su primer beso. Ally puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él y luego las pasó al cuello. Austin deslizó la mano que estaba en la nuca de Ally para colocarla en la mejilla de la chica. Fue un beso corto y simple, sólo un delicado roce, pero lleno de significado. Con ese pequeño beso expresaron los sentimientos reprimidos que sentían hacia el otro―. Por si no quedó claro ―habló Austin con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro―: me gustas. Y mucho ―con esa frase, Ally supo que Austin recuperó su desfachatez que lo caracterizaba.

Ally deslizó las manos desde la nuca de Austin hacia su pecho y sonrió.

―Creo que no pudo quedar más claro ―tú también me gustas ―no lo pudo mirar a los ojos, estaba avergonzada. Se abrazó a sí misma.

Austin puso una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra la tomó de la mano, acariciándole los dedos. Sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo y se lo colocó en la mano que luego acunó.

―Entonces… ―habló Austin―, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ally sonrió y lo abrazó.

―Me encantaría, Austin ―pensó lo que dijo―. Es decir, claro que sí, por supuesto ―casi gritó de la emoción.

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados en silencio.

―Ally…

―¿Mmm? ―Ally Dawson era la chica más feliz del mundo. Estaba abrazada al chico que le gustaba y que ahora era su novio. Así es, todo suyo. Tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, pero no se quería separar de él.

―Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde ―le explicó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

―Oh, claro ―lentamente y con mucha pena, lo soltó― Adiós.

Austin se acercó y le dio un nuevo y tierno beso.

―Adiós ―le dijo Austin mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

Ally sonrió como lo que era, una adolescente totalmente enamorada.

Cuando Austin desapareció de su vista, Ally abrió la cajita color violeta que tenía en su mano. Era una pulsera esclava que decía «Ally» por fuera, pero en el interior rezaba «Thinking of You –A»

Era hermosa y tenía mucho significado. La canción de donde provenía la frase era «I think about you», la primer canción que Austin le dedicó a Ally.

Subió a la habitación con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Al prender la luz, Trish salió totalmente despeinada de debajo de las sábanas.

―¿Y esa sonrisa? ―preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados por la molesta luz.

Ally no le hizo caso y fue al baño para ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes. Al volver, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

―Austin y yo somos novios ―le dijo a Trish con una enorme sonrisa. Se tiró en la cama y se preparó para dormir.

―¿Qué? ―se sorprendió la chica― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde hace unos veinte minutos…

―Que bueno, Ally ―la felicitó con sinceridad. Aunque ya era hora ―comentó Trish tapándose hasta la nariz con las sábanas.

El sueño no tardó en llegar a Ally.

Un molesto y contante ruido –del cual estaba segura no provenía de Trish– hizo que se removiera. Trató de volver a dormirse, pero el ruido se lo impedía.

Entreabrió los ojos y notó que el sonido era la vibración de su teléfono celular sobre la madera de la mesa de noche.

Tenía casi diez mensajes de texto en la bandeja de entrada, todos de sus amigos.

«Felicitaciones.»  
«Al fin.»  
«Felicitaciones, amiga, tú y Austin hacen una hermosa pareja.»  
«Felicitaciones por el nuevo novio. Su atracción se podía oler desde mi casa.»  
«Me pone muy feliz que Austin y tú sean novios. Mis mejores deseos.»

Esos eran algunos de los mensajes que había recibido. Mientras leía los otros, le llegó uno de Austin.

«¿Cómo es que todos se enteraron que somos novios en menos de cuarenta minutos? P.D.: Te quiero mucho.»

―¡Trish! ―la regañó Ally― ¿Por qué…?

―No me hables así ―la interrumpió―. Nunca dijiste que era un secreto ―se defendió. Lo peor era que tenía razón.

* * *

*****El _chancho va…_ es un juego para tres o más jugadores. Consiste en juntar las cuatro cartas de un mismo número.  
Primero se seleccionan una cierta cantidad de números de la baraja según la cantidad de jugadores –por ejemplo, si son cuatro jugadores, se eligen cuatro números: 3, 7, 10, 12 (al alzar o no, es opcional) con los cuatro palos (oro, basto, copa y espada en la baraja española; diamante, trébol, pica y corazones en la baraja francesa o inglesa)–.  
Los jugadores se deben sentar en ronda; luego de eso se mezclan las cartas y se reparten cuatro cartas a cada jugador. Se pasa una carta boca abajo que no sirve hacia el compañero de la derecha al anuncio de _chancho ¡VA!_ mientras se recibe la carta (también boca abajo) de la izquierda.  
Cuando se logran juntar las cuatro cartas del mismo número, se debe poner la mano abierta con la palma hacia abajo sobre la mesa y gritar ¡Chancho!, para anunciar que la ronda acaba. Los demás jugadores deben poner las manos sobre las del ganador formando «un sándwich». El último en colocar la mano pierde.

*Se hace referencia a la pelea entre Mike Tyson y Evander Holyfield ocurrida el 28 de junio de 1997, donde Tyson mordió en reiteradas ocasiones las orejas de Holyfield, llegando a quitarle una porción de la oreja derecha.

* * *

Estoy al tanto de que lo publico mucho después de San Valentín, pero tuve muchos problemas. La última parte la tenía en el celular y de un momente a otro Quickoffice me dice que no se puede abrir el archivo, y así me pasó varias veces. Además, mi abuela se enfermó y eso me retrasó. No creí que me iba a demorar tanto, pero aquí está, aunque no me guste como haya quedado.

Gracias por leer esta bazofia y espero que, como bazofia, merezca algunos comentarios diciendo «esto es bazofia...», pero con un argumento, por favor. Argumentos que no sean bazofia, que para eso está la historia.

En fin, espero que hayan pasado un lindo San Valentín con quien sea que lo hayan pasado. Yo lo pasé con mi perro.

Si hay algún error, pido disculpas. Estoy cansada y en la revisión se me pueden pasar algunas cosas. Son cerca de las tres a.m. en Argentina.

Saludos & Abrazos, amados lectores :)


End file.
